Only Moments to Live
by Nimiko
Summary: Summary: Karin is slowly dying, and she is going over the mistakes she has made in her life, and where it went wrong. SPOILERS: chapter 481 and 482! Once again BEWARE OF SPOILERS!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.

AN: Guys this is a spoiler of chapters 481 and 482. So if you haven't read it yet read it, or if you don't mind spoilers read on and review.

Summary: Karin is slowly dying, and she is going over the mistakes she has made in her life, and where it went wrong. (SPOILERS: chapter 481 and 482!) Once again BEWARE OF SPOILERS!

P.S This is a one-shot.

-------

My body felt so heavy. My now fragile arms didn't have the strength to heave myself up. There was this pain going through my whole body, but the one that stung the most was the pain of betrayal and heartache. I was always the one to be used by the men I cared so much about. My teammates, Lord Orochimaru, and now _him_. Tears spilled out of my eyes as I saw the blood spreading from beneath my body.

All I could do was lay still and pray to Kami; that all my horrible deeds that I committed for Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke would be cleansed. Although, I hardly doubt that. For Lord Orochimaru I dissected, experimented, and kill people for him. Sasuke…There was so many things I've done for him. I've done more for Sasuke that, I've done for Lord Orochimaru. I drowned myself in his world of revenge, basked in his complete madness, and abandoned my true self.

I don't know why I even joined him. Was it because he had a pretty face? Or was it the massive energy of power that drew me to him. I was like a stupid moth, that foolishly flies into the fire warm embrace. I knew…We all knew. That someday he would be the death of us, but what would it matter? We were all Missin-Nin. Which village would allow a band of Ex-Lord Orochimaru's followers? Especially one that helped with his experiences, another that is related to the band of the feared Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and the other that is practically off his rocker from time-to-time. Any village that would claim us would be a very crazy village.

A surge of pain shot through my body as Sasuke lowered his foot on my back. Would he really kill me? After all this? I loved him since the first time I saw him, and prayed to Kami that one day I'd be able to see him. Is this what Kami had in store for me the whole time? Did I pray to much, and bother Kami, for my might savior to give me a punish worst than anything in this world. For the person I cherish most in this world of shinobies to kill me.

I hear fast footsteps coming, but my chakra is nearly depleted. I couldn't even sense whoever this one coming. My eyes painfully move upwards trying to catch a strained glimpse of the person. It was a girl with pink hair, and she looked dis-shelved as if she had limited time to convince Sasuke of something. I wheezed in a laughing way as blood splattered onto the ground beneath me. A crocked smirk appeared on my face as I looked away from this stupid girl. If she was here moments ago she would of seen Sasuke plowing through her chest to kill Danzo. I could feel the girl's emerald eyes upon me, but I didn't care. I'd most likely be dead in less than half a hour. So whatever she was thinking about me, she could say it at my waking. Well if he doesn't kill her, that is.

I wanted to give out another laugh, but I didn't want to feel no more pain. I remembered who she was. Haruno Sakura. There were times in Hebi when Sasuke told us a little about his team, his village, and other little bits. She once offered to leave the village, and become a Missin-Nin with him. He didn't take her then, but I'm 95% sure he would take her now. I've heard through the grapevine that Lady Tsunade trained her herself, and just about taught her all the medical jutsus she possesses. She would be his trump card, and just like me, he'll toss her aside.

Hmph. I wish I could witness her stupid expression; when she finds out what he has in store for her precious Konohagakure. Would she really be able to go through with it? Of course I wouldn't. What bonds do I have there? None at all. So for someone like her, would she have the guts to kill little children, the elderly, her friends, and of course her parents…I think not.

My eyes slowly widens as I hear Sasuke ask her to prove herself by killing me. With a tiny bit of chakra I was able to collect I could sense her hesitation, and I could sense her heart beating at an abnormal rate. Was this naïve girl that stupid? Did she honestly think she could become a Missin-Nin without having to kill someone. I inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled. This was truly it. I could see the girl's shadow looming over me. I just watched the girl's shadow not wanting to see the real deal.

Sasuke katana was resting in her hands, and I saw her shadow spin the katana until the sharp tip of the sword pointed downward. I gently closed my eyes, and dreamt of the life I wanted. The life I could have had, if it weren't for Sasuke. When Lor--Why am I still calling him _Lord_? When _Orochimaru_ died I should of done what everyone else was doing high tailing it out. Yeah. That's how it should of went.

Could of met a nice guy, maybe even open up our own little shop, and maybe we would of even had kids. That's how it should have been. Now I'm face down on the ground waiting for my time to come. A disgruntled _augh_ sound escaped my lips as I felt the katana drive into me. Even though I had my glasses on, my vision was going blurry. I could hear Sasuke walking off with that airhead following behind him like some lapdog waiting to be showered with praise. With my last breathe I scuffed, and cursed the day Sasuke saved my life at the Chuunin Exams. It all should of ended th--

-------

****

AN: After I read the last two latest Naruto chapters I somewhat laughed at her because I seriously knew someone in Hebi was going to try to kill her. Although I've always thought that it was going to be Suigetsu or Juugo. Well at least what happened will open up her eyes, and…Sakura fans don't hate me, but that stupid bitch make me sick! If she was real I would seriously punch her in the face, because now I'm wondering. Why the hell would she bring Kiba, Lee, and Sai along with her if she was planning on doing that? I think she was planning on showing Sasuke her loyalty to him by killing them. Now if that would of happen I would be more than fuckin' pissed!

Though I think Lee and Sai(he could blind her with his ink lol) would have a chance…I think Kiba would be able to last for awhile, but who knows we really haven't seen him in action in Part II yet. So maybe he could. Anyway. I also think that Naruto and Sakura is going to duke it out, and hopefully he kills that two bit traitorous whore, and before anyway says anything. "Well your fav. Character is that Teme Sasuke, and he's a traitor!" To me he had a legit reason. Though I don't agree with his next objective(bitch better not lay a finger on hinata if he knows what's good for him!) For Sakura she still thinks she's in love with him and yeah that's all.

Anyway, lets get back on track. ^^; Please read and review. This is my first Karin fic, and I'm not a fan of hers, but after reading chapter 482 I was compelled to write this. After I laughed I kinda felt bad for her. So anyways please read and review, and if you like you can do a response to what I said about if you thought from the beginning she was going to die, and who you thought was going to kill her. About my idea about Kiba, Lee, and Sai. Then last about what I said about Sakura, and anything else you want to say. Oh and if you think Naruto is going to fight Sakura. Ya know since Naruto is on his way, and Sasuke doesn't have any chakra left. She most likely would fight for him. Anyway bye!

Oh and look forward to the update of "Don't Toy With My Heart" and "I Shall Restore Your Heart".


End file.
